What Was Lost
by Zoey Skywalker 11
Summary: Obi-Wan is sent on a mission with his Master. But what will he find on the strange new world? Pre-TPM. Slight AU for the JA books. One-Shot.


Title- What Was Lost

Author-Zoey Skywalker 11

Summary-Obi-Wan is sent on a mission with his Master. But what will he find on the strange new world? Pre-TPM. Slight AU for the JA books. One-Shot.

Rating-G

Time Frame-Pre-TPM-Obi-Wan is 8.

Spoilers-I don't think so.

Reviews-Sure. But please be nice.

Disclaimer-The world of Star Wars belongs to the God known as George Lucas. I only live in the world, I don't own it.

Author's Note #1-This story takes place when Obi-Wan is 8. As much as I adore the JA books, it does not follow them. I like him younger. He is just sooo cute!

A/N #2-This story was beta-ed by my best friend dragonslore1988. Thanks to her!

A/N #3-This story is dedicated to my cat, Silly Sally, who died during the writing of this piece. May she Rest in Peace.

What Was Lost

_What a yucky planet_, Obi-Wan thought. The Jedi team of Jinn and Kenobi were standing on the edge of one of the landing platforms that overlooked Tefgnety. The entire planet seemed to be one big pile of mud to the eight-year old Jedi Padawan. This forest world was frequently hit with rain and it made the ground unstable and just plain gross, in Obi-Wan's opinion.

Obi-Wan and his Master Qui-Gon Jinn had been sent to this planet to pick up important documents that the team then had to bring to the Senate. Tefgnety was in danger of being taken over by the neighboring world of Jukuthy, but the documents that the Jedi were to collect would secure the safety of Tefgnety. Due to the location of his world and the neighboring trade routes, it was in the Senate's best interest to keep this world independent. Therefore, Jinn and his Padawan were sent to collect the papers.

Unfortunately collecting the documents would not be the easiest thing. For safety reasons, the Jedi had to land on the outskirts of the massive forest that covered a large part of the planet. The palace was in the center of the mud-filled forest and it would be at least a three-hour walk through it all.

"Well. Let's get going," said Qui-Gon.

Five hours later the two arrived at the palace. It had been a very hard journey there and they were both covered in mud and leaves that had stuck to them as they passed by. Obi-Wan was also wet, as he had fallen into a very dirty stream about an hour prior. Thankfully, the palace staff was very hospitable, after assuring that they were, in fact, Jedi. Both of the Jedi were given a hot meal and quarters that they could use to change clothes. The two were also invited to spend the night, which Qui-Gon graciously accepted, due to the lateness of the hour.

The next morning, Obi-Wan waited as his Master said good-bye to the prime minister of the planet. They had spent a long, wonderful night in the palace and Obi-Wan was not looking forward to the trip ahead. He had miserable time getting here, slopping through the mud and falling in that stream. The Jedi Padawan hated to get dirty, but that was going to be inescapable for the next few hours. Bowing to the prime minister one last time, Qui-Gon took the papers and headed back through the forest, Obi-Wan two steps behind and to the right, as customary.

Once out of sight of the palace, the Padawan left his traditional position and worked on keeping up with his Master. Qui-Gon often slowed his pace for his smaller Padawan, but Obi-Wan did not want to be slow about this. The sooner they got out of here the better.

About two hours into the trip, Qui-Gon suggested a break, which the Padawan fully supported. He was once again covered in mud, thanks to the treacherous terrain. The two often had to climb over or duck under trees that had fallen during the storm. Obi-Wan, who had not yet learned the grace of a full-fledged Jedi, often ended up having more contact with the muddy ground than necessary. The whole thing made him feel so ungraceful. He saw what his Master was doing, but when he tried to replicate those moves he ended up on his back. His Master had assured him that he would one day be as graceful as him, if not more so. That did nothing to bolster the young Jedi's spirits, knowing that his Master saw how pathetic he was. Obi-Wan hated being pathetic in front of his Master! The fact that he looked so weak made Obi-Wan feel worse than any amount of mud could.

When the team started up again, Obi-Wan had succeed in making himself quite depressed and could think about nothing else. In fact he was so wrapped up in his frustration that he almost did not hear the soft cry coming from the left of the path he was on. Stopping and turning towards the cry, Obi-Wan started to search for the source of the cry. It almost sounded like an animal, but how could an animal live in all of this mud?

"Padawan. What's wrong?" The Master had obviously noticed his Padawan's sudden stop. But didn't he hear the cry? Could it just be his imagination?

"I don't know, Master. I thought that I heard…" There it was again! Walking towards the source of the cry, Obi-Wan reached out to the Force trying to find its source. He could sense that Qui-Gon was trying to figure out what he was doing, but the apprentice was too focused on the source of that cry. There was a part of him that was convinced that he was crazy. If Qui-Gon had not heard it, what was the chance that it really existed? But he kept going. It was like there was something urging him on and he just could not ignore that.

He walked until he got to a felled tree. It was not so unlike the hundreds of other trees in the surrounding vicinity and yet, it was. Somehow. Walking around the tree he got down on his knees, ignoring the additional mud seeping deeper into the material of his pants. There was a small hole in between the ground and the tree. It seemed to have been caused by a hole located in the tree trunk. Getting down on his stomach, the Padawan tried to get a better look at what was in the hole. He did not sense any danger, but he made sure to keep his guard up, in case he was attacked. Unfortunately, he was not able to see anything; a glow stick that Obi-Wan pulled from his belt easily remedied that. Once again looking into the dark space, he saw a mass huddled into the small space. And it was a small space! Obi-Wan figured that it was probably only about two feet by one foot. He could never have gotten his tiny body in that space. But something had.

Turning his attention back to the mass, he noticed that it was a small animal. It seemed to be furry, but it was hard to tell because of how wet and muddy he was. The poor little thing was shaking and all he radiated out into the Force was fear. It seemed like the little guy had been abandoned.

Once again Obi-Wan checked the Force to see if the little creature was thinking about harming him. Finding no bad thoughts running through the animal's head, the Padawan reached into the hole. The young Jedi knew that if he left the creature out here he would surely die. Any source of food would have either migrated or been buried by mud during the latest storm. The Padawan wondered how long he must have been out here, judging by how light he was, Obi-Wan feared that it had been awhile.

When Obi-Wan pulled the animal out of the hole, he was shocked by what it was. It was a pup. He had read about them in books, but he had never actually seen one. There were many different breeds on many different worlds, but they were most often owned by a being, not out in the wild. This one was most assuredly all alone. He seemed to be very friendly, as was common with most pups. The animal was very small and he seemed to gravitate towards the warmth that the Jedi was giving off, getting as close as possible to the boy's chest. Obi-Wan indulged the pup, holding him to his chest with both arms. He was so focused on the pup that he did not notice what was coming up behind him.

"Well, nice to know that I am not the only one in this team who picks up pathetic lifeforms." Obi-Wan jumped and turned to see his Master's amused face. In part, he had forgotten about his Master. This pup needed someone to care for him, as he was alone, but Obi-Wan would need permission to take him back to the ship.

"Master. I found this pup. He is all alone and scared and wet. I think that we should take him back to the ship, because if we leave him out here he is going to die and I don't want him to die. It is not his fault that he is alone, and I promise that I will take good care of him and…" He was stopped by Qui-Gon holding up a hand, signaling that he did not want to hear anymore.

"It is alright, Obi-Wan. We will take him back to the ship. This is a Tefgnetian pup. They are very small, never weighing more than ten pounds. There is no way that this pup would survive out here much longer. It is actually a miracle he survived as long as he did. We will take him back to Coruscant and take him to an animal shelter. And before you ask, no, we cannot keep him. There is no way that we could take care of a pup, when we go on missions. But we will get him another home. Now come on, we have to go."

So holding the pup to his chest, Obi-Wan fell into position, all of his attention on the small animal in his arms. The pup was so small and the Padawan knew that it was the Force's will that he found this creature. He needed someone to take care of him and Obi-Wan was just the person to do it. The trip became much more pleasant after that for the boy, as he used the Force to guide his movements while his focus was on the pup.

The next time that he focused his energy on the surrounding area he realized that they were almost to the ship. He had walked over two hours and yet it had only seemed like a few moments. The young Jedi reflected that he was also no longer depressed. It was almost like all of his problems had washed away as soon as he found the small pup with the big black eyes.

Finally arriving at the ship, Obi-Wan brought the pup inside, ready to clean him off and give him some food. The Padawan got a wet towel and cleaned all of the mud off, revealing the tan fur underneath. Obi-Wan also brought the animal some food and warm water, which the pup immediately started to inhale. Soon after Qui-Gon came into the hold, telling Obi-Wan to get changed into some dry clothes. He reluctantly agreed, but when he left the hold the pup followed. When the Padawan stopped, the pup stopped. Getting the feeling that the pup wanted to be held, he picked the animal up and went to get changed.

During the entire trip home, the Padawan and the pup were inseparable. Where one went, the other followed. When Obi-Wan went to his sleep couch for the night, the pup hopped up on the couch and curled up next to him. When the Padawan was awoken by his Master, the pup woke up too.

The next day, the Jedi and their newfound friend, landed on Coruscant. Their first stop was the Senate building. Obi-Wan was forced to leave the animal on the ship, while the papers were delivered to the Chancellor. The pup was not happy at being left by his new owner and cried out as Obi-Wan left the ship, leaving the animal locked in the hold.

The Jedi Padawan was having a hard time focusing during the meeting with Valorum. He just could not get his mind off of the little pup. Obi-Wan knew that he was not leaving the pup for long, but still, it hurt to leave him. After the meeting had concluded, Obi-Wan all but ran back to the ship. It was like something was drawing him to the pup and he was powerless to stop it.

But before he could get very far, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Qui-Gon had probably figured out that the boy had not been paying attention in the meeting, even though that was not obvious to anyone else at the meeting. Obi-Wan knew that he had disappointed his Master, but he could not help it. Ever since he found the pup it was like the Force was drawing the two together and knowing that the two would later be separated, made that voice in his head all the more insistent.

"Padawan. You were not focused in that meeting." There was a hint of disappointment in his voice that made Obi-Wan cringe.

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon moved to one knee so that he could be at eye-level with his apprentice. "Obi-Wan, I know that this is very hard for you, but you need to let the pup go. There is no way that we could take of an animal when we were off-planet."

"But, Master we could just leave him in the Temple gardens when we leave. He could take of himself! He is a very strong pup and he would be okay and then we could keep him with us in our quarters when we were home!" But Obi-Wan knew that his pleas were for nothing as his Master just shook his head.

"No, Padawan. That would not be fair to the pup. He deserves a family that will always be there for him. Now come, I think we should hand him over now before you get any more attached."

And so, with tears in his eyes, Obi-Wan turned his beloved pup over to an animal shelter not two kilometers away from the Temple. The pup seemed to be as heartbroken as the Padawan, as the pup tried to hold on to the boy, crying out all the while.

Once the pup was out of sight, Qui-Gon tried to comfort his young ward, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. But Obi-Wan could not stand to be comforted by the person who forced him to give his pup away. Slipping out from under his Master's hand, the Padawan walked back to the ship, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two days had passed since Obi-Wan had turned the pup over and his mood had not changed. He was still as miserable as ever. He refused to spend time with his friends and he was never hungry. Qui-Gon was starting to wonder if he had made the wrong decision forcing his Padawan to give up the animal. There had been a Force connection between the two, although he doubted that Obi-Wan realized this. The pup had latched onto the youngster's Force signature and Obi-Wan in turn latched on to his. Qui-Gon was positive that the animal could feel the Force around him, although he could not control it. The Master had seen this before. It was like the animal equivalent of being Force-sensitive. There could have even been a bond between the two. It would explain why the Padawan had heard the animal cry, even though the Master hadn't. And why he was so depressed now. That was when it hit him. The two DID have a bond! It explained everything. And he separated them.

Realizing that the Master had done the wrong thing separating the two, Qui-Gon moved to contact that animal shelter. He could still make this right. Surely the pup could not have been adopted yet. As he found the number, Qui-Gon mused that this was a different position for him. Generally he was the one pushed for an animal to stay in his life, ignoring the practical side of things. This time he had been the rational one. _And look at what happened_, mused Qui-Gon. _I broke up a bond_.

"Coruscanti Animal Selter. How may I help you," said the pleasant voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes. My name is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. My Padawan and I dropped off a Tefgnetian pup two days ago. I was wondering about the status of the animal.

"Oh, yes, Master Jinn, I remember. However, I am afraid that the pup ran away this morning. We were giving him a physical examination and he got away from our technicians. Our teams are searching for him, but it is a big planet. If you would like we could contact you if we find him."

"That would be most appreciated. Thank you for your assistance." After giving the woman his information, Qui-Gon cut the connection with a heavy heart. He knew that the odds of the pup surviving on Coruscant was slim to none. Tefgnetian pups almost never saw their first nameday without proper care. They were just too small. And Coruscant was a harsh place for the toughest animals…

The thought was interrupted by his Padawan coming home from his classes. Qui-Gon was still not used to Obi-Wan coming home so early, as he usually played with his friends for a short time after. Giving his Master a cool greeting, Obi-Wan went to his bedroom and shut the door as he had done for the past two days. Qui-Gon decided against telling his Padawan about his animal friend. Obi-Wan was already hurting from this and the Master did not need to make it worse by telling his Padawan that the pup would probably be dead come nightfall. With a sad shake of his head, Qui-Gon sat down on the couch to finish the mission report that he had been putting off.

The rest of the day passed without event. Qui-Gon forced Obi-Wan to eat half of his supper, despite the dirty looks that he got. After dinner the Padawan took a shower and went to bed. The younger Jedi, who generally loved staying up late and frequently begged to do so, seemed to want nothing to do with his Master, and now that Qui-Gon figured out why, he could hardly blame him. The Master wished more than anything that he could make his Padawan feel better, but he knew that this void could only be replaced by a small furry creature with big eyes.

After cleaning up the dishes, Qui-Gon went into the living room to do some more paperwork, but he was interrupted by what sounded like a scratch at the door…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Obi-Wan lay in his sleep couch. He did not know what was wrong with him. He was constantly feeling resentment towards everyone and he could not figure out why. It was almost like a piece of his heart had been ripped out. The Padawan never thought that he would miss the pup as much as he did. It did not make sense. He had spent less than 24 hours with the animal, but it felt like his best friend was gone. It was messing up his life too. He did not want to spend time with his friends or his Master, he did not want to eat, he had trouble sleeping and he could not keep his focus on anything. The Padawan was actually surprised that Qui-Gon had not been disciplining him. Obi-Wan knew that he was not acting like a Jedi. But he just could not help it.

Hearing the door swish open, Obi-Wan tried to brace himself for the lecture he knew was coming. _Not that I don't deserve it_, Obi-Wan thought miserably.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master?"

"I believe that there is someone in the common room who would like to see you."

And so, dragging himself out of bed, Obi-Wan went out into the common room ready to greet Bant, Garen and/or Reeft. They had probably thought that he had been acting depressing for too long and they wanted to snap him out of it. But all of their attempts would have paled in comparison to the effect that the actual visitor had on the Padawan.

It was a Tefgnetian pup!! His Tefgnetian pup!! Obi-Wan ran to the animal, who also made a straight line to the Padawan, jumping into the boy's arms at the halfway point. For what seemed like an eternity, the Padawan just held the little pup that held a piece of his heart. When Obi-Wan finally pulled him back, the pup just licked his face and snuggled into his arms, finally feeling at home.

Obi-Wan looked up at his Master, who had been looking down at the scene with a twinkle in his eye. "Thank you so much, Master."

"It wasn't me, Padawan. Your pup ran away from the animal shelter this morning and apparently went to find you. I just opened the door for him."

"But how did he find me?"

"Padawan. I believe that the two of you share a Force-bond. That is why you heard him in the forest and why you have been feeling empty the past two days. The bond that formed was taken away and fell silent. That can hurt like nothing else in the galaxy. I am sorry that I did not realize it sooner. It would have saved you both a lot of pain."

"But, Master. How did he find me?"

"Padawan I believe that your pup is responsive to the Force. He can't use it like you or I, but he is aware of it. So this little guy just latched on to your Force signiture and followed it."

"So…can we keep him?"

"Yes, Padawan," Qui-Gon said with a chuckle. "I think that would be best for all parties, don't you?" Obi-Wan just nodded. "Then he can stay. But he will be your pup and you will have to take care of him."

"That will not be a problem, Master. But what will we do when we go away," Obi-Wan asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Well. I believe that someone made the suggestion to have him live in the gardens." Obi-Wan just smiled. "But, Padawan. You will need to work on getting used to being separated. I cannot have you so depressed everytime we leave him."

"I understand, Master," the boy replied, still holding his new pup securely to his chest.

"Good. Now I believe that there is the small matter of naming our new addition. Any ideas?"

Obi-Wan nodded, already having a name in mind. "Scruffy."

"Scruffy?!? Why did you pick that name?"

"Because that was the state he was in when I found him. He was all-scruffy looking. It will always remind me of how I found him and why I should listen to the Force and my surroundings."

"That is very wise of you my Padawan."

"Thank you. Although the other reason that I like the name is slightly less wise."

"Oh," Qui-Gon replied, curiosity lacing his tone.

"I think that it is cute," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"Yes, Padawan. That is not as deep as your first reason, but it works nonetheless."

And so on that day, the little family that resided in the Jinn/Kenobi residence went from two to three. Scruffy and Obi-Wan continued to be best friends. Scruffy also soon took a liking to Qui-Gon. The pup took on many roles in the house, eating the scraps and vegetables that Obi-Wan did not want. Catching the small bugs that made it in the apartment, or at least trying to catch them. Scruffy was always trying to be the warrior of the apartment, attacking everything from shadows to bugs to wrinkles in the bedspread. This was always good for a laugh from the two Jedi. But perhaps the most important job of the pup was not his "fighting skills," but rather comforter. The pup always seemed to know when one of them was sick or hurt and he would immediately latch himself to that person's side until they recovered. The younger of the two was generally the one in less than perfect health and the comfort that his pup could provide him easily matched the comfort that his Master gave him. The three were perfect for each other and even though they might not have the model of the ideal family, they loved each other. And that was enough for them.

The End

Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
